halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: PITFALL
|image= |conflict=Post-Covenant War conflicts |date=August 20, 2556 |place=Deep space |result=Draw *UNSC learns of supercarrier *Forsaken forces UNSC into withdraw |side1=The Forsaken |side2=United Nations Space Command |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Shipmaster Viko 'Krasov *High Kaidon Garr 'Alakavai |commanders2=*ADM Warren Craig *CMDR Jeffrey Atkins *Ryder-060 |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= *1 ''CAS''-class assault carrier **''Unrelenting Storms† *2 s *8 s *1 **''Solemn Reverence'' *12 s |forces2=Expeditionary Strike Group 7 * **[[UNSC Mithridates|UNSC Mithridates]] *Marines *Spartan Branch **Dominion Squad |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= }} Operation: PITFALL was a UNSC operation to ambush and destroy those responsible for numerous attacks against allied convoys. Expecting a simple remnant faction to be the cause of the attacks, Expeditionary Strike Group 7 was sent to stop the raids. Being ambushed by UNSC forces, Shipmaster Viko 'Krasov sent a message to all Forsaken forces in the area, the responding force being the CSO-class supercarrier and her accompanying fleet which quickly routed human forces but alerted the UNSC to an active supercarrier which would force them to take precautions going further. Background Shortly after joining the Forsaken , Viko 'Krasov was allowed to retain the title of Shipmaster of his assault carrier and given the task of raiding convoys with a token fleet. His activities would eventually draw the attention of the United Nations Space Command who would send the Punic-class supercarrier [[UNSC Mithridates|UNSC Mithridates]] and her strike group to stop the threat. Unbeknownst to either party, however, the two ships had met in the past before. The ambush To lure the remnant raiding fleet out into the open, a damaged Springhill-class mining ship was taken out of drydock and placed in a location near a previous ambush. Setting off a distress signal onboard the ship, Mithridates and her accompanying escorts awaited on the outskirts of sensor range as Spartan units and Marine squads were waiting onboard the damaged vessel. Detecting the signal, Viko 'Krasov and his fleet arrived nearby, and after not detecting any awaiting UNSC forces, sent boarding parties to salvage the ship and eliminate any of those who may still be alive onboard. Seeing that troop transports were being sent to the derelict, UNSC forces led by UNSC Mithridates slipspace jumped behind the remnant forces and began to engage them before they could redirect their weapons, destroying a number of their transports before they reached the Springhill. Being hit by multiple MAC rounds in the ships aft, the engines of Unrelenting Storms was damaged, preventing it from turning completely as the rest of her escorts being destroyed by volleys of MAC rounds and missiles. Desperate, Shipmaster 'Krasov sent his own distress signal to all nearby Forsaken forces. As Strike Group 7 distracted the Forsaken fleet, the Spartan fireteams and marines managed to ambush and hijack a pair of and fly them back to the hanger of the assault carrier. Making their way through the ship, the human boarders managed to make their way deep enough to reach the bridge of the carrier, intent on capturing the commander of the ship. As they breached the bridge, they were met with a barrage of plasma rounds, while bouncing off the shielding of the Spartans, the non-shielded marines were shredded before they managed to fire off a single round. With the Spartans being pre-occupied with his warriors, Viko and his bodyguards escaped the bridge and fled to the artifact vault onboard the assault carrier where he and his men fortified their position. After nearly an hour of combat, High Kaidon Garr 'Alakavai and his fleet arrived to assist his assaulted subordinate, bringing with him his CSO-class supercarrier Solemn Reverence and her accompanying fleet. With a new fleet and an even larger threat having revealed itself, Admiral Craig ordered a withdrawal after retrieving his Spartan onboard the carrier. Aftermath United Earth Government Surviving their failed trap, UNSCC forces alert the UEG senate of the presences of the Covenant supercarrier and new ship classifications within the remnant fleet. In response, the UNSC began to deploy a larger force to eliminate the supercarrier under the assumption that it would be undermanned. ONI, however, undertook a series of covert operations to bring the Forsaken into conflict with another Covenant remnant in hopes that the two powers would destroy each other. The Forsaken Due to the damage inflicted upon his assault carrier and his failure to fight off the human forces alone, 'Krukov was re-assigned to command the Rotan's Lament with a stain on his honour. Category:Battles